The invention concerns a formwork system for concrete parts with a base plate on which a magnet element can be placed which fixes the formwork and attachment parts in their respective positions.
A formwork system of this type is known from DE-OS 43 27 696. Such formwork systems are used in production facilities for prefabricated concrete parts. They have the advantage that no drillings or the like must be present in the base plate for attaching formwork for concrete parts of various size to the same base plate. Instead of this, a form of the desired size is assembled on the base plate, usually made of steel, and the individual formwork elements are then joined with magnets by appropriate bracing or coupling elements, which are installed adhering to the base plate.
A formwork system as indicated above was refined as described in DE-93 00 658 or DE-U-92 18 032, in that the form elements have a lifting frame overlying the magnets, whereby on the side of the magnet element facing away from the base plate, there is a gap between the magnet element and the lifting frame into which gap the element can be retracted.
Thus, in removing forms, the formwork element can be lifted from the base plate together with the magnet element, which means a considerable simplification of form removal, which can now take place in one operation.
In contrast, previously it was necessary to remove the formwork and the magnet element from the base plate separately which entailed a considerably greater expenditure of work. In particular, with the described configuration of the formwork system, the formwork and the magnet element are be brought together to a central cleaning station where they are cleaned for a reuse, while prior to this, separate transport facilities had to be provided for the magnet element in each case.
For construction, it is proposed in DE-U-92 18 032 that the magnet element be provided with a boring in which a lifting mechanism then engages bracing itself on the lifting frame. The magnet element can be safely retracted into the lifting frame with this lifting mechanism.
Here the lifting mechanism can, for example, have a screw thread, so that by rotating, the magnet element is hoisted. At the same time, one can combine this thread with a tapped hole in the lifting frame as well as with a tapped hole in the magnet element. The tool necessary to rotate the lifting mechanism is usually available at all construction sites in the form of a wrench or spanner.
Subsequent detachment of formwork elements is then relatively expensive, especially also because the magnets which then adhere with their full surface on the base plate can only be removed from it with difficulty.